Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a Mobian cat, princess, and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She hails from the Sol Zone, where she battles robotic pirates and their fiendish master Dr. Eggman Nega, whose machinations have occasionally brought her into contact with the villainous Dr. Eggman and heroic Sonic the Hedgehog. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite of the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. Appearance Blaze is a lilac-furred, Mobian cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim and a small gem on her forehead. History An Alternate Origin Blaze originated from the future, where she and Silver the Hedgehog continuously fought the creature known as Iblis, which devastated their time and continuously resurrected itself from its ashes. Having been tricked by Mephiles the Dark, they went after Sonic the Hedgehog in the past under the belief that Sonic was responsible for the devastation, but was later set right. She wound up using two Chaos Emeralds to seal Iblis inside of herself when Silver was rejected as its vessel and begged Silver to use Chaos Control to stop time and seal her and Iblis into a different dimension. Silver found himself unable to do so, but in the end Blaze and Iblis were sealed away as she requested (either by Silver or somehow her own power). Later, a result of actions taken by Sonic and Princess Elise caused these events to be erased from history, but she was presumably removed from the normal timeline and into her new dimension's timeline. When Blaze sealed herself, she was reborn and lost her memories of her past life. She grew up as the princess of the Sol Dimension with a constant feeling she was forgetting something. Rewritten Early Life Blaze was born into the royal family of a kingdom in her home dimension who has protected the Jeweled Scepter for generations. From birth, Blaze possessed the inherent power to control flames with her body, an ability she possessed for her future duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. However, because of her initial inability to control her powers, other children teased her about it when she was younger. As such, she would wear a cape to disguise her abilities which she would only discard when needed. In the end, Blaze's powers made her spent most of her life alone. As Blaze rose to princesshood, she became guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Because of her rough past though, Blaze saw her abilities as a "curse" that forced her into a life of seclusion for her duty. As such, she shut herself off from other people to bear her responsibilities alone, making her shy, withdrawn, and self-reliant. Over the course of her duty, Blaze lived an isolated life without any real friends which meant she never learned how to use the Sol Emeralds. During her reign, Blaze met the villainous Dr. Eggman Nega who would become her nemesis. Sonic Rush Blaze's dimension and Sonic the Hedgehog's are in flux with one another, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. When Dr. Eggman came to her world and stole the Sol Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds summoned her through the space-time tear that lead to Sonic's world, where she set about recovering the Emeralds from him. Early on this mission she encountered Cream the Rabbit, who immediately took on the role of Blaze's guide and close friend, despite Blaze's misgivings. Blaze was surprised at the openness and naivety of the young rabbit, especially when she was invited into Cream's house almost immediately after meeting her for the first time. Cream set about teaching Blaze the meaning of friendship. They encountered several of Cream's friends (including Knuckles and Amy) who all suggested that Blaze ask Sonic for help. However, she was so convinced that she needed no help that when she and Sonic did actually cross paths, she attacked him. After a brief battle, she admitted her mistake. After the battle she gained the last of the Sol Emeralds. However, just as she had recovered from her victory, Eggman appeared and demanded that he meet with Blaze alone and that he kidnapped Cream. Angered, Blaze pursued Eggman to Unknown and defeated his giant robot. After searching frantically through the robot's ruins, she found Cream and the two left, presuming Eggman was defeated. Having collected all the Sol Emeralds, Blaze was surprised that their power did not return her to her world. As she was contemplating this, Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared in a giant mech. Blaze fought them, but they easily defeated her and drained the power of the Sol Emeralds. Hopeless about her plight, Blaze was surprised when Sonic showed up. He told her that the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds came from people's friendship and encouraged her to open up to other people and recognize the friends she made on her journey. Finally appreciating the value of friendship, and the need to accept help from others from time to time, Blaze began to realize the true power of the Sol Emeralds, recharging them and for the first time used their power to transform into Burning Blaze. As Burning Blaze, she and Super Sonic successfully stopped Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe and at the same time repairing the tear in the space-time continuum and once again separating their worlds. Afterward, she and Sonic promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respective dimensions being returned to normal. On the path back to the Sol Zone, she remembers Sonic's word of advice on friendship and trust and that she now had that power. Reassured, she said to her imagination of Sonic that they would definitely meet again, and headed back to her world. Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze once again found herself up against a threat to her world, this time being Captain Whisker, a robotic pirate, along with his crew, who planned to steal the mystical Jeweled Scepter, which was acclaimed to have the power to control Blaze's world's geological activities. While trying to protect the scepter, Blaze came across Sonic, Tails, and Marine the Raccoon, who Sonic and Tails initially met up with after the Tornado sent them to the Sol Zone. With her allies help, Blaze once again collected the lost Sol Emeralds and defeated Captain Whisker and his lieutenant Johnny. After getting back the Jeweled Scepter, it was once again stolen, but this time by Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega, who were working together to unleash the Power of the Stars with the Jeweled Scepter. Sonic and Blaze used the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds respectively to once again transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze and defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Afterwards, Tails made a vessel to bring Sonic and Tails home. Before Sonic's departure, he and Blaze shake hands once again, signifying growing respect and friendship and the promise to meet again one day. Sonic Colors While Blaze tended a Sol Emerald, it started to glow and suddenly transported her to Sweet Mountain in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park where she ran into Sonic and Tails. After giving them her story, Blaze noticing what seemed to be Eggman's robots, and she wondered if something was going on and that she looked forward to seeing whether Sonic had what it took to resolve matters. After Sonic destroyed twenty of the robots, Blaze praised him and claimed that he needed little of her help after all. They group spilt up after that, but soon after, Blaze met Silver the Hedgehog. As they came close to a ride at the park though, Orbot and Cubot appeared. After being challenged by Eggman's two lackeys, Blaze and Silver easily scared off the robot lackeys. They then ran into Sonic and Tails once more, where Blaze wondered if the ride the robots kept them from warranted a look, and Sonic investigated, but returned with nothing. Sonic Generations Blaze attended and helped prepare Sonic's surprise 15th birthday party. As the party began, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Blaze was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where she was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Blaze was returned to normal by Sonic and his younger self. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Eggman and his younger self, Blaze arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Blaze and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing with the celebration, Blaze later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails as they returned to their own time. When she was thrown into Crisis City, she regained her memories from the alternate timeline and started to speak again with Silver. Treasure Team Tango Blaze soon traveled to Sonic's World to find another Sol Emerald she would find some unwanted assistance in Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Rouge the Bat. However, the latter would eventually betray her and attempt to take Emerald for herself alongside Team Dark. Though Shadow knew he was helped by Blaze before, he still came at odds with her and both sides fought for the Sol Emerald. The Emerald would eventually be hunted down by the Hooligans and the Babylon Rogues as well. Eventually being able to defeat the Hooligans and the Babylon Rogues, Shadow allowed Blaze to take the Sol Emerald home for the sake of her world. Worlds Collide Not long after these events, Blaze, for the first time in a while, got to enjoy a quiet day while Marine out at sea. Suddenly, however, she was overcome by strange flashes of light. She was then captured on the orders of Dr. Eggman and his new ally Dr. Wily and subjected to a modified form of roboticization to become one of their Roboticized Masters. Under the name Blaze Woman, she was sent with Silver Man to retrieve the green Chaos Emerald, in which they were successful. The duo, along with the doctors and their fellow Masters, then attacked Sonic, Tails, and their new allies Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush in the Skull Egg Zone. Proto Man, however, refused to participate in the doctors' proposed "tournament" and proceeded onward alone, prompting the doctors to send five Roboticized Masters, Blaze Woman among them, after him before leaving themselves, granting the remaining heroes some breathing room and allowing them to devise a way to use Mega Man's Mega Buster arm cannon to restore their friends to normal. Blaze Woman and Silver Man were subsequently called away from the pursuit for Proto Man as a precaution. Later, Blaze Woman and Silver Man ambushed Sonic, Tails, Mega Man, and Rush at a waterfall. In the ensuing fight, Mega Man managed to change Silver Man back into normal Silver, who promptly immobilized Blaze Woman with his psychokinesis powers while she was fighting Sonic and Tails. Mega Man then changed Blaze back as well, though the whole process gave her somewhat of a headache. As it turned out, the strange lights Blaze had seen had also affected Mobius Prime and the world of Earth 20XX. While the six heroes rested following the skirmish, Blaze lamented that she and Silver, both exhausted from their ordeals, could not immediately aid their friends. In the interim, she and Silver optimistically agreed to look after each other, wishing Sonic, Mega Man and company luck as they continued on their way. Eventually, Blaze and Silver regained their strength and, on Sonic's instructions, were picked up by Mega Man and Rush for the upcoming battle with the evil doctors and their forces. The battle unfolded in a major way: the group of heroes against a massive force of Robot Masters. Blaze was set upon by a group of fire-wielding Masters: Heat Man, Pharaoh Man, Flame Man, Solar Man, Burner Man, and Magma Man. However, calling upon her own fiery abilities, she took control of their attacks and creating a raging inferno that consumed her assailants. She would then battle with Toad Man before posing a threat to Wood Man and engaging Pirate Man. As the battle continued, Blaze would engage Pump Man, who hit her with water-based attacks. Eventually, she and her allies were surrounded by the enemy army, but continued to fight their hardest. Help arrived in the form of the Light Labs Robot Master, and the battle continued until all the combatants were caught up in the reality altering effects of first the Super Genesis Wave and then Super Sonic's use of Chaos Control. Pirate Plunder Panic With her memories of her recent ordeals intact, Blaze found herself back in her home dimension with some unexpected companions: her old teammates Amy, Cream and Cheese. With their memories of home left somewhat hazy, the trio joined Blaze-who sensed that they might have been brought to her world purposefully-on the next leg of her quest: recovering the final Sol Emerald. After a lengthy search, the group learned that it was aboard a ship belonging to the Blackguard Pirates. The Ocean Tornado and this vessel engaged in battle, during which Blaze and her friends-along with the Coconut Crew-were bombarded with fused bombs. Blaze quickly made the decision to board the enemy vessel, leaving her friends to continue the fight, and ended up discovering the source of the projectiles: her old foe Bean the Dynamite, who along with his teammate Bark had also been inexplicably transported to the Sol Zone. Believing him to be a captive, Blaze modified her plan, intending to rescue the pair before sinking the ship, only to learn that Bean was in fact in league with the pirates. She then confronted the ship's master, Captain Metal, and demanded that he surrender his vessel and the Sol Emerald. He responded by destroying the crippled Ocean Tornado, and with it-so far as Blaze was aware-her friends. Heartbreak turning quickly to rage, Blaze ignited her powers and once again demanded the Emerald, though she vowed to destroy Metal regardless of whether he handed it over or not. Unfortunately, her lack of control cost her, and she was knocked unconscious by Buckle. The Metal Marauder soon delivered the captive Blaze to Pirate Island, where Captain Metal informed her of his intent to use both her and the Sol Emeralds in his grand schemes. Taking her to his lair, the captain unveiled the instrument of his plans for conquest: the Egg O' War. As Blaze continued to refuse him aid, the captain unleashed his Kraken robot, ordering it to devour her. However, Blaze was then surprised and relieved by the arrival of her friends, who had survived the Ocean Tornado's destruction and found her with help from the Sprockets. Adding to the confusion, Bark and Bean stole Captain Metal's Sol Emerald, only for it to be stolen in turn by Captain Whisker's underling Johnny. Blaze and her fellow heroes escaped and pursued the pirate, taking over the Metal Marauder in the process. When the Kraken attacked both their ship and Whisker's, the heroines were forced into an unlikely alliance with Bark and Bean, the latter providing a bomb that destroyed the Kraken. However, the Sol Emerald was sent flying by the explosion, and wound up once again in the clutches of Captain Metal. Blaze flew to confront the robotic pirate yet again, only to once again be knocked unconscious. Upon awakening, she found herself inside the Genesis Reactor aboard the Egg O' War, where Captain Metal revealed his intentions to power it with all the Sol Emeralds. Blaze attempted to dissuade him, informing him that his actions would destroy their world; however, Metal ignored her due to the potential of his chosen weapon to travel to other worlds. The other six Sol Emeralds were forcibly summoned to join Metal's, and the Egg O' War powered up. However, Blaze's friends came to her aid yet again, freeing her and allowing her to obtain the Emeralds, which she used to transform into Burning Blaze. She reduced Metal to molten slag, only for the Egg O' War's internal security systems to start attacking, Metal having uploaded himself into his battle fortress. Blasting an escape route for her friends, Burning Blaze confronted the Egg O' War, and swiftly dealt it enough damage that it sank to the bottom of the ocean. With all seven Sol Emeralds recovered, her world safe, and her enemies fled or defeated, Blaze thank her allies-both friends and former foes. Using the power of the Emeralds, she then sent Amy, Bark, Bean, Cheese, and Cream back to their world. Personality Normally cool and collected, Blaze gives the impression that she keeps a tight lid on her emotions, but this may not be her true nature. Despite her calm appearance she can lose her temper easily and when she does, she is quite scary to be around. Her temper also makes it more difficult for her to think clearly, leaving her prone to sneak attacks. While she may at times be tense, she usually remains at least polite; however, she tends to be distrustful of others, especially when the safety of the Sol Emeralds is involved. She dislikes being referred to by her title of "princess" and prefers just being called by her name. She often speaks her mind bluntly but feels grateful to those who have helped her and will do what she can in whatever way to fulfill the debt. She is also very dedicated to her duty as princess and does whatever she can to protect her people from outside threats. She also has a fondness of Marine, though often has her patience tried by her. Much of Blaze's coldness comes from the distance that is enforced between others and herself due to her powers. She views her abilities as both a gift and a curse, and her disciplined nature may be due to her efforts to control them. Making friends like Sonic has helped her to become more relaxed and friendly, though any breach to her slowly developing trust is usually received harshly. Perhaps because threats to the Sol Emeralds are threats to the very survival of her world, Blaze holds little back in dealing with thieves, quickly expressing the possibility of employing lethal force. Under this hard exterior, however, Blaze conceals a fear of heights. Powers and abilities Blaze is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control fire. Using her pyrokinesis, she can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body and even launch barrages of fireballs at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, she can become a fiery tornado and attacks using her feet and can also conjure up fields of fire around her hands to protect her from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. She has also been shown to teleport with her flames and has a deep, personal connection to the power of the Sol Emeralds. She has been shown to be able to summon a Sol Emerald in the palm of her hand and read its energies. Additionally, she is fully able to keep up with Sonic's speed. By using this in combination with her fire, she turns into a veritable living comet, and is even capable of brief flight. Burning Blaze : Main article: Burning Blaze With the power of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze can achieve a super form and become Burning Blaze. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend, partner in combat) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose (dear friend) ** Cheese the Chao ** Cream the Rabbit (best friend) ** Marine the Raccoon (close friend) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Chaotix * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Coconut Crew * Gardon * Mega Man * Proto Man Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) Enemies * Dr. Eggman Nega (arch-enemy) * Metal Sonic * Iblis * Babylon Rogues * Blackguard Pirates * Whisker's crew ** Captain Whisker ** Johnny ** Mini & Mum * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Hooligans * The Time Eater * Wily Robot Masters See also * Blaze the Cat * Blaze the Cat Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Freedom Fighters